Nephilim
When man began to multiply on the face of the land and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose. Then the LORD said, "My Spirit shall not abide in man forever, for he is flesh: his days shall be 120 years." The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of renown. (Genesis 6:1-4, English Standard Version) Nephilim '''a.k. a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or The Marvelous Ones', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experience amazing abilities. They are highly intelligent and appear more majestic and graceful than any ordinary being. By the time they reaches adulthood, their angel half begins to manifest. History Ancient stories tell of times when the powers of Lawful Good sent down their Celestial servants to watch over the world. In some versions of the story it was the Ultimate God himself that commissioned an army of Angels to be sentinels against evil. According to the tales, as the Celestials spent more time upon the Earth they began to lose their heavenly purity. Eventually, some of the angels started to lust after human women, and longed to have families just like mortals. Abandoning their posts, the angels fell from heavenly grace to become the lovers and husbands of human women. The children born from those unions were tall and strong, but possessed of wild passions and boundless desires. Such children, and their descendants, are called Nephilim. In the eyes of the unfallen Celestials, a Nephil (the plural form is Nephilim) represents a degradation of the spirit, rather than an uplifting of the material. Damned from birth by the powers of Heaven, Nephilim learn to rely on their own considerable prowess to achieve the fame and power they instinctively crave. Although most Nephilim come from ancient linages that date to the first falling of the angels, Nephilim continue to be born to wholly human mothers who either marry or are seduced by disguised Celestials. Biology Nephilim are identical to humans in most ways. They eat and drink the same things, and perform all the same biological functions. They have the same lifespans as ordinary humans. If a Nephil mates with an ordinary human the child will be a human, albeit an especially tall one. The children of two Nephilim, however, will also be Nephilim. Thus, there are many Nephilim who are many generations removed from contact with Celestial beings. Psychology & Behavior Nephilim grow up with a sense of entitlement, and a strong impatience when they don’t get their way. Adult Nephilim are frequently viewed as egotistical, even megalomaniacal. Nephilim do everything on a large scale. They are prone both to acts of great heroism, and massive evil. When Nephilim build structures they always endeavor to make them as large and imposing as possible. Nephilim love to build palaces with myriad rooms dedicated to single activities. They prefer clothing that is ornate, expensive, and voluminous. Their arms and armor will always be decorated, and Nephilim prefer to use large and imposing weapons. Nephilim love to feast, and will waste extraordinary sums on entertainment. They prefer to take many lovers at the same time rather than settle down with a single mate. A Nephil’s emotions tend towards extremes as well. A happy Nephil can spend days engaged in debauchery, while a sad one will spend weeks in seclusion. Angry Nephilim wipe out entire villages, while a Nephil in love will literally scale mountains and slay dragons for the object of their desire. Nephilim generally don’t like having limits on their own behavior, although they frequently have no problem with imposing them on others. They are drawn to positions of command and power, or else they become wandering heroes who swear allegiance to nothing but their own glory. Many Nephilim will create cults around themselves, and gleefully accept the adulation and even worship of ordinary humans. Nephilim often love to hunt, and are renowned for their bravery and ability to bring down large and dangerous prey. Many Nephilim make their living hunting monsters, and may decide to adventure simply for the opportunity to kill dangerous beasts (and be seen doing it). Despite their ancestry, Nephilim are never of Lawful Good Alignment. Powers '''Angel Physiology:' Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the nephilim are bestowed with celestial powers that they inherent from the father angel. All nephilim have a powerful charisma, but are otherwise indistinguishable from a human. They are often fast and strong beyond the limits of human ability. Some nephilim might show this strength in intelligence or leadership ability instead. Whatever their strengths, nephilim are very aware of their surroundings, and are generally excellent at reading people. Although they are mortal, nephilim will not sicken, and tend to live longer lives than normal humans. Aside from this, though, they are essentially humans, with all the weaknesses that entails. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. As beings of angelic descent the blood that courses through their veins are blessed with the essence of the divine. Their blood is sacred, and is delectable and intoxicating to vampires, or other blood thirsty creatures. As such any that would feed off the Nephilim or worse, commit the basest sin of Amaranth, find that they are punished for their transgression, as the blood burns through their vile damned bodies. *'Enhanced Intelligence:' Nephilim possess enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. As a result of the angelic process they have undergone they are capable of knowledge, wisdom and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. Their intuition is heightened to the degree that their hunches are almost always correct, and also allows the Nephilim to detect the use of magic and supernatural beings. Nephilim have a perfect memory with the ability to recall recall of everything they've ever seen, read or heard. *'Precognition:' Nephilim have the supernatural ability to perceive prophetic events or revelations through their dreams. *'Mediumship: '''Nephilim are able to perceive and communicate with spirits, and see the true faces of demons, reapers and other things not visible to humans *'Empathy:' Nephilim can sense the feelings, emotions and souls of other living beings around them. *'Perspicuity:' Psychic abilities cannot penetrate the Nephilim. Not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. *'Longevity:' Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Strength:' Nephilim are much stronger than any being. Their superhuman strength also allows them to kill animals with ease. They have also have the strength to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, smash through stone walls, overpowering any individual they engage in combat and take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to jump or leap incredible distances and heights. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nephilim are to be faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed. This allows them to easily outrun any human, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nephilim's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The reflexes of a nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Nephilims advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows them to exert themselves for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair them. At their peak, a healthy, uninjured Nephilim can exert themselves for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to weaken their muscles. *'Superhuman Durability: Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and physical impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as powerful blows that would severely injure or kill a human, falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'''Healing Factor: Nephilim are enable to fully heal and recover from injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, burns, bite wounds, damaged eyes, and torso impalement. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. Nephilim can use this ability to heal others by injecting them with their own blood. *'Enhanced Immunity: '''Nephilim are immune to most poisons and drugs, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to most standard diseases and it is nearly impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. 'Weakness' '''Half Angel: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower them with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. '''Magic:' Nephilim are still a mortal and are, as such, still vulnerable to the workings of magic in all its forms. Black magic has an adverse effect on them, and they're able to be trapped inside of an pentagram which weakens their powers to where they're no stronger then the average human. Heart Extraction: 'If the heart of a nephilim is removed by an angel, it will cause instant death. '''Heaven’s Enmity: '''Lawful Good Celestial creatures regard Nephilim as the worst kind of abominations, more detestable than even demons and devils. A Lawful Good Celestial creature will always react negatively to a Nephil, and will always interpret the character’s words and actions in the worst possible light. Only a direct order from the deity they serve will ever cause a Lawful Good Celestial creature to aid a Nephil in any way. Nephilim can never benefit from healing or other miracles from Lawful Good Clerics or Paladins. Known Nephilim Danyael.jpg|'Danyael Rosales Fallen16.jpg|'Aaron Corbett' Vilma.jpg|'Vilma Rodriguez' NP2.jpg|'Nick Philips' Jg2.jpg|'Jake Gray' PP3.jpg|'Peter Petrelli' DM.jpg|'Jesse Reese' Darkangel2.jpg|'Max Guevara' Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Offsprings Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Angels Category:Humans Category:Creatures